Talk:Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Sentinel
Vorcha Melee The Vorcha's melee attacks doesn't have an official name, why not call it Omni-Claws? Because that is not what the game calls it. --Slowrider7 03:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well it should, cause that's the most fitting thing people can call it. --GodzillaMaster 04:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :So what does the game call it again? We don't know. If it isn't official, then we can't use it. We do not under any circumstances accept fan generated material, especially with names. Lancer1289 04:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::So how should we call it? just Melee? Batarian Sentinel Player Tip I would just like to add some tips for the Batarian Sentinel if it is okay: The combo of the Claymore shotgun along with Batarian Enforcer, Bladed armor and Submission Net can tackle all but the heaviest opponents in one or two shots. With reload canceling you can take out alot of foes from the Geth Trooper to the Marauder in a rapid succession with at most 1 health bar lost. --Legionaire22 12:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Warlord's hammer power/melee damage Are we sure about this note: "When a Hammer Power is equipped, power damage affects the damage of the hammer. When the hammer is uncharged, melee upgrades affect damage output."? Is there a source for this? I'm just asking because in this gameplay video, the player has a lot of investment in melee damage bonuses and, as is frighteningly clear, manages to do insane damage on Gold with the hammer. I have a Warlord myself, and I did not felt I did far less damage on Silver with the hammer powers; I did not have as high investment in melee damage, whereas my power damage bonuses would've actually been greater. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 17:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the power damage is added on top of the regular melee damage when the hammer is charged. Did they comment on this in the livestream? Trandra (talk) 17:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Me no watch livestream. :( ::Although that sounds like it would make sense; then both power and melee damage bonuses would affect the hammer damage when charged, right? Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 17:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I did some tests with both Power Damage based and Melee based spec + gear/equipment, and I can say that yes, both power damage and melee damage affect the Hammer Powers, just like N7 Shadow's Shadow Strike. These powers cause more damage with more Power Damage than Melee Damage, though (since it counts as Biotic/Tech). ~~ Bingbangpoe, March 12 2013 ::::Your tests were not correctly done then. This is how it works. While hammer powers do not receive bonuses from melee bonuses (unlike shadow strike), they do receive bonuses from melee mods, which is the reason why a power mag and a stunner is an extremely poor choice compared to a shotgun omni-blade. It's a lose-lose situation - you'll lose a great deal of melee damage (omniblade) AND hammer power damage (omniblade) AND weapon damage (no mods left for gun). Corlist (talk) 06:34, March 13, 2013 (UTC)